Furniture Shopping
by a.peachhh
Summary: He teased her, she retorted back with a poor remark. Then they continued to bicker. That was what made their relationship their own, just like what many other couples have. It was what screamed May and Drew. Contestshipping! Please Review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

"Drew look! This pillow is the same colour as your hair!" May giggled.

Drew sighed and ran a hand through his chartreuse hair for what seemed like the umpteenth time since he and May entered the store, _Crate and Bulbasaur._

Their plan was to go to the mall and buy new furniture for their new home, but as of right now, it was just May going around and comparing things to Drew's hair colour , Roserade trotting by her side, pointing her roses to various things, helping her out.

When Roserade was still a Roselia, she had already taken an instant liking to May, so when May and Drew had (finally) gotten together, it had automatically bonded with May. Now they are so close, Drew would sometimes envy them. Keyword sometimes. A trainer's bond with their own pokemon will always be the strongest.

Drew caught up to May and Roserade. The reason why he was so far behind was because the two were so unbelievably fast when doing the thing they love – teasing Drew ( and his hair).

He reached for her hand and held it within his own, preventing her from running off again. He then resumed walking in a more reasonable pace.

May looked at him. "This was such a good idea, Drew! It's so much fun!"

"My idea was to go furniture shopping, your idea was to make fun of my hair."

"I'm sorry..." She gave him a small peck on the cheek. "But it's just so fun I can't stop!" She laughed.

" _Rose roserade!_ " Roserade said, as if it were reminding them that she was still there and pointed to the plates and kitchenware section.

"Not exactly furniture but we'll need it considering how much someone eats." Drew smirked.

May smacked him in the shoulder. "Hey! I don't eat that much."

"I never said it was you, but know that you admit it.." Drew trailed off.

May's face flared crimson red; she elbowed him in the ribs and walked over to take a closer look at the plates and kitchenware.

In the end, they bought enough plates and other kitchenware as well as some mugs and glasses. May decided to buy the green pillow that was the same colour as Drew's hair, just because she liked it so much.

" _Rose._ " Roserade presented a fake rose from the fake flower decorations at the front of the store to May. "Aww! Roserade that's so sweet of you!" She accepted the rose but put it back with the other roses as they already finished purchasing from this store and were planning to head over to another one.

Drew's eyebrow twitched. _Roserade._ _That traitor._ How dare she give May roses? Sure, Drew gets the roses he gives to May from Roserade, but it was his thing. Roserade noticed and sent Drew a smug look. Drew's eyes widened. He took out Roserade's pokeball. "Roserade, return."

May, oblivious to what just happened, spoke up. " Why'd you return Roserade?"

"She's had enough fun for a day. She needs to rest"

Drew put an arm comfortably around May's shoulders. "Let's just keep going. Our goal is to find furniture."

Drew waited for a response from May. When there wasn't one, he looked at May and saw that she had completely zoned out and had probably paid no attention to what he had just said because she was staring at a store window. A clothing store, to be exact.

Oh. That's alright. Just a clothing store. _N-no no it isn't. I-it means s-s-shopping!_ Drew panicked. The next thing he knew, he was being dragged into the store by a very eager May.

Drew was bored.

He had been sitting on the chair in front of the store's changing room for at least an hour now, fiddling with his PokéNav every so often. May had been trying on different dresses and such , gushing on how pretty but expensive it was. Sure, May knew that Drew came from one of the wealthier families in Hoenn, but she didn't want to use and rely on Drew's money. She was an independent young woman; her parents had taught her to never ever take money for granted.

That's why their new home was a modern house by Slateport Beach, instead of a grand luxury villa that the Hayden family could of course afford.

Drew had also unintentionally overheard the sales clerks' conversation by their front desk. Unintentionally because who knew that their whispers and giggles would be so loud. Their conversation? Drew Hayden himself.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Drew Hayden is here. In our store!" A clerk said in a fangirly voice.

"He's so much more charming and dreamy in person! Do you think he'll let me take a picture with him?" Another clerk said.

"Do you think he'll give me one of his trademark roses?!" The first clerk squealed loudly, ignoring her co-worker's question.

"But uh, he only gives his roses to that other coordinator, May Maple or whoever she is."

"Well," The clerk started. A new loud, booming voice said, "He does only give his roses to May Maple, fellow coordinator and his soon to be wife. Now that you know that, I suggest you go back to work and before I fire you.

Ah, the manager of the store. Drew's ears can finally be in peace.

A few minutes later, May came out dressed in a pale blue lace dress. She twirled around in front of Drew, showcasing the dress.

"What do you think?"

"Buy it."

"But it's kinda pricey"

He stood up. "You look good in it." May blushed and looked down.

He lifted her chin with his hand and their eyes met. "And who said you were going to pay for it?"

As Drew was paying, the clerk kept sending him flirtatious winks and looks, all happening while May was right there, watching her shamelessly flirt with Drew.

Out of the corner of his eye, Drew could see May send the nastiest glare she could muster to the clerk as they exited the store. From what Drew knew, May was only this angry when it came to her Pokemon and well, him.

"I don't think I'm _ever_ going to go into that shop ever again." May declared, annoyance laced in her voice.

He stopped walking and took her by the shoulders so then she was facing him, a faint smirk gracing his face.

"You don't look pretty when you're mad. Let's get something to eat."

"I thought you said I was cute when I was mad..." She mumbled quietly.

At least May wasn't mad anymore. Plus, she _was_ cute when she was mad.

May and Drew fell back against among one of the many beds that were displayed in a quite isolated part of the department store.

"You know, Drew, I think..." as May continued babbling, Drew stared up at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

Drew did not think he could find another girl like May.

She was different (in a good way, of course).

Unique. One of a kind. Weird, even.

There were so many different sides of her that he had seen, maybe even some he hadn't seen yet.

And he liked that about her. No. He loved that.

She could be sweet, innocent, and a total klutz. He could be arrogant, egotistical, and a total "jerk".

They had clashing personalities, yet they were compatible nonetheless. They were like two puzzle pieces; once connected they knew each other's strengths and weaknesses. They were perfect together, and nothing could break them apart.

He teased her, she retorted back with a poor remark. Then they continued to bicker. That was what made their relationship their own, just like what many other couples have. It was what screamed May and Drew. That was what fueled their rivalry, and that was what fueled their growing love for each other now. Of course, that was also just one of the many reasons why he loved her.

She stood out from everyone else since the start, and from that very point, he knew she was special.

Drew knew he would definitely never find another May in his life, because there was only one, and no one could replace her.

"Drew? Drew?" May had leaned over Drew, her gaze concerned.

Drew's eyes shot open at her voice, and instinctively sat up, causing their foreheads to collide with each other, quite hard too.

They both let out an "ow..". Drew managed to smirk. "Airhead, what were you thinking? Why were you so close to my face?" He fell back down on the bed.

May rubbed her forehead and huffed. "Well, you spaced out and weren't listening to what I was saying."

"What were you talking about then?" He slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and on top of him.

May blushed furiously at the close proximity, eyes darting everywhere but Drew's emerald dragon-like eyes.

"U-uhh I forgot."

"Thought so." He smirked again. He stole a kiss from her before she rolled off him and back on her side of the bed.

She took his hand and intertwined their fingers, locking their hands in a firm grip.

They shared a comfortable silence, their eyes gazing into each other's, before Drew whispered, "I love you."

Drew felt May tighten the grip on his hand, her blue eyes sparkling. "I love you too."

Drew smiled at her and pulled her close giving her a hug, to which she immediately returned the gesture.

With his face buried in her hair and her face buried in his chest, they both new that their trip for "furniture" had fuelled their love for each other even further.

* * *

 **A/N: Ahhhh cheesy ending but it's so sweet at the same time. Contestshipping is the cutest.**

 **I really enjoy writing from Drew's point of view, because there's just so much you could explore about him. He's a pretty mysterious character tbh, in the anime there wasn't much said about him. I think Drew is becoming one of my favourite male Pokemon characters hehe.**

 **I have a few songfic ideas, and I know I said in my last stories A/N ( it's Ice Cream, go check it out! It's Ikarishipping!) that I have an idea for a Pokeshipping oneshot, so just to let you guys know, I think I've found the right song for it, and I'm going to hopefully write it soon. But it might be a while since I also have many new Contestshipping oneshot ideas. Who knows?**

 **Anyways, please review, follow, and favourite. It would mean a lot :)**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Also did anyone catch the** ** _Crate and Bulbasaur_** **reference to the actual store?**


End file.
